The Loki's Slave (Continuación)
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: ¿Cuánto soportará Teresa Lisbon las maldades de Loki Laufeyson para mantener a salvo a Patrick Jane? Sip, un poco de Jisbon y aquí verán a un Loki muy, muy cruel. Escrito en colaboración con Babi Baker.


_Éste fic fue creado en colaboración con Babi Baker. Ella escribió los pensamientos de Lisbon y yo los de Loki. Como es contado en dos puntos de vista, pondremos como título quién narrará, bien sea Lisbon o Loki (narrarán continuamente, ojalá no les fastidie el cambio de narración =S). Los pensamientos de Lisbon que escucha Loki estarán en cursiva._

_El primer capítulo está en el perfil de Babi Baker www. fanfiction s/ 8056346/1/ The—Loki—s—slave. Y está escrito en presente. Acordamos que yo actualizaría el fic en mi perfil y yo lo cambié a tiempo pasado =) (Unan el link y lograrán ver el perfil)._

_En sí, todo el fic está terminado (lo completamos en una semana. ¡Enserio, una semana! Estábamos tan emocionadas que cuando reaccionamos, yo ya estaba escribiendo el último capítulo), pero intentaré transcribirlo con frecuencia y así actualizar con rapidez. =)_

_Sé que no es convencional un crossover de Thor y The Mentalist pero ya saben que tanto Babi Baker como yo amamos con fervor los reviews. =D_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Babi Baker ni yo –salvo en nuestros más locos sueños— somos dueñas de The Mentalist o Thor._

_No les quitamos más tiempo. ¡Y esperamos que les guste!_

**I. Close to death.**

**Teresa Lisbon.**

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó Jane con su cara de perrito abandonado entrando a mi oficina.

—Tengo mucho papeleo gracias a ti. –dije con un tono capaz de helar el infierno.

—Por eso mismo, déjame compensarte.

No sé cómo, pero terminé aceptando.

—Bien. Pero eso no compensa el hecho de que te hayas escabullido en el ataúd de la víctima.

—Ujumm…

Entramos en la cafetería y mientras esperábamos a que nos entregaran la orden, escuché unos gritos.

— ¿Has oído eso? —pregunté activando en mi cerebro la alerta policíaca.

**Loki Laufeyson.**

Estaba cubierto por la sombra que me brindaba un edificio en ruinas. Caminé, saliéndome de ese perímetro de protección, con toda naturalidad para pasar desapercibido entre los ilusos midgardianos que no se daban cuenta de que pronto acabaría con ellos.

Extendí la mano y mi anhelado cetro apareció. Entrelacé los dedos en éste, mientras una brisa rodeaba mi cuerpo; eso significaba que ya no tenía la estúpida ropa midgardiana y ya tenía mi traje. Me sentía cómodo al fin.

Sonreí con excitación y apunté mi cetro hacia un edificio. Éste se empezó a desplomar por la potencia de mi ataque.

Los midgardianos corrían aterrados y lloraban desconsoladamente. Me reí entre dientes y las "personas" me miraban aterrados.

— ¡Corran hormigas miserables! Huyan de mi furia. Y nunca olviden mi nombre: Loki.

Apunté al cielo y los destellos destructivos de mi cetro golpearon a todo lo que se movía. Sobre todo humanos…

**Teresa Lisbon.**

Me acerqué con el arma en la mano, metros, más bien kilómetros, más atrás se hallaba Jane caminando con cuidado para no verse en medio del fuego cruzado. Vi a un hombre sobre la acera que sonreía ante aquel alboroto. Tenía un absurdo "sombrero" con cuernos y una especie de cetro en la mano. Su traje, aunque era bastante genial, no era práctico para el calor del verano en Sacramento. ¡Genial! Otro cirquense loco suelto en la ciudad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Loco! ¿Has visto que ha sucedido? —grité, acercándome a él e intentando hacerme oír en medio del griterío.

— ¡No "loco" estúpida! ¡LOKI! —levantó su "cetro" en forma amenazadora hacia mí. Levanté el arma apuntándole al pecho.

— ¡Bájalo o disparo! —grité mirándolo con furia.

**Loki Laufeyson.**

Me reí con incredulidad y la fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Qué patético objeto! No te servirá de nada contra mí, midgardiana.

Le disparé con un mortal destello de mi cetro, pero una sombra le cubrió, interponiéndose entre el disparo y ella.

— ¡Jane! —exclamó la midgardiana, sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tanto drama? —exclamé batuqueando mi cetro.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Casi nada —me encogí de hombros —. Solamente vivirá si se lo permito ¿Vivirá o no vivirá?

— ¡Estás demente! ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Nada!

— ¡Para de sollozar! ¡Me desesperas!

**Teresa Lisbon.**

No podía creerlo. Fue tan rápido… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Me levanté y aproveché el momento en el que me dio la espalda para descargar mi pistola en él. Las balas rebotaron de su cuerpo y detuvo su andar. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y me fulminó con la mirada. Ni un rasguño tenía el muy maldito.

— ¿Pero que carajo…? —brotó de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Asustada patética midgardiana? —me preguntó divertido, pero su mirada asesina aún estaba presente.

—Soy humana, cerdo hijo de puta —me miró con un dejo de superioridad en los ojos. Lo que me recordó lo que le había hecho a Jane. Me acerqué a él con la intención de reducirlo a golpes.

**Loki Laufeyson.**

Me dio risa la fiera determinación en los ojos de la pequeña midgardiana. Alcé mi mano libre y mascullé un hechizo. La vi burlonamente levitar, pataleando sin éxito. Se llevó una mano al cuello e inhaló desesperadamente en busca de alivio. ¡Que débiles criaturas! Esperaba con ansias a que empezara a rogar por piedad o a adorarme como habían hecho los demás… pero no hacía nada, solo intentaba respirar.

Me acerqué a ella y vi con intensidad en sus ojos, en busca de un indicio de miedo. No había nada excepto odio en esa mirada clara.

De repente cerró los ojos, desvaneciéndose lenta y literalmente su vida. La liberé del hechizo antes de que muriese por completo; cayó al suelo sin sutileza alguna y me acuclillé junto a ella. Quería saber que pensaba. ¿Era demasiado estúpida o era la midgardiana más valiente que había conocido?

**Teresa Lisbon.**

Sentí un dolor penetrante peor que cualquier cefalea que haya padecido. Tardé un tiempo en reconocer el grito desgarrador que sonaba como mío. Cerré la boca y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus intensos ojos azules, mirándome con curiosidad y asco a partes iguales. ¿Pero de dónde vino ese dolor de cabeza?

—Un hechizo —contestó como si leyera mi mente.

— ¿Para qué? —lo sabía bien, era un loco, pero algo debía tener ese sombrero y ese cetro para herirnos de ese modo.

—No es un sombrero, es un casco.

¿Pero qué carajo…?

— ¿El hechizo es para leer mi mente? —pregunté. No logré evitar que mi tono sonara burlón.

—Más bien oírla.

— ¡Asqueroso cabrón!

— ¿Acaso parezco una cabra? —preguntó confundido.

Le recorrí con la mirada de arriba a abajo. No podía negar que me agradaba lo que veía. Me preguntaba cómo se vería sin ropa… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Él oía mis pensamientos! Entonces… Mejor no pensaba en nada. ¡Pero que difícil era!

Me levanté con torpeza y me arrodillé al lado de mi consultor semiinconsciente.

A mi mente acudían sin permiso los recuerdos de la muerte de Bosco, los casos que habíamos resuelto en callejones tan escabrosos como ese… Dejé que me invadieran esos recuerdos y acaricié con suavidad las facciones de Jane. Él abrió los ojos a duras penas y colocó una mano a un lado de mi rostro. Me dedicó una sonrisa, pero esa vez, no había sarcasmo u orgullo en ella.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías qué...

—Somos compañeros —me interrumpió.

—Eso no explica nada.

—Tú lo harías por mí.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Red John?

—Lo atraparás.

— ¿Y los chicos?

—Estarán bien.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —dije sin querer en un susurro.

—Seguro encontrarás a otro asesor fastidioso. —cerré los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, éstas se deslizaron por mi cara como les dio la gana. Abrí los ojos de nuevo para encontrarle perdiendo la consciencia.

— ¡Jane! ¡Patrick! ¡Abre los ojos! —dije pasando un brazo por su cintura y apoyando su brazo en mi cuello, con un esfuerzo tremendo lo levanté del suelo y lo medio arrastré hasta la calle. Ignoré el hecho de que el loco o el Loki, como se llamaba, me seguía. Me importaba un comino si intentaba matarme, lo único que me importaba era salvar al hombre inconsciente en mis brazos.

—No vas a lograrlo. No si yo no lo permito.

— ¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño! —Grité exasperada —. ¿Qué no puedes dejarnos y ya? –Apoyé a Jane contra la pared y el suelo, y le encaré— ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

— ¿A qué estás dispuesta? —me preguntó, brillándole los ojos con malicia.

A todo. Si eso le salvaba, a todo.

— ¿Vas a salvarle? —pregunté.

—Puede ser.

— ¡Explícate!

—Accedo a salvar su patética vida si haces algo que yo quiera. Te doy mi palabra.

— ¡Haré lo que quieras! —exclamé aún aguantando las ganas de llorar, no iba a dejar que me viese aún más vulnerable.

**Loki Laufeyson.**

Alcé las cejas por las ideas que se me ocurrieron. Desde las más estúpidas hasta las más crueles. Pero solo una cosa concordaba con todo: ser mi esclava. La idea me excitaba a tal grado que casi se me escapó un gemido entre dientes.

Tantas cosas que tendría que hacer solo porque simplemente se lo ordenara… ¡Carajo!

—Deberás ser mi esclava —sonreí de oreja a oreja, ahorrándome el gemido.

— ¿Esperas que…?

—Aún no he terminado —le gruñí y ella dio un brinco, callándose —. Si aceptas, mantendré "vivo" a tu novio.

— ¡No es mi novio! —chilló.

— ¡Cállate y deja de interrumpirme!

Bajó la mirada aterrada por mi actitud. Me encantaba…

_¡Maldito sea! ¿Quién se cree que es? Bueno, no miente. Ya he visto su poder con… Jane._

—Soy tu maldición, midgardiana. Eso es lo que soy para ti y para este mundo. La paz ha concluido, porque estoy aquí —volví a sonreír y a ella le dio un escalofrío.

Miró el cuerpo de su "novio" y gruñó antes de mirarme.

—Acepto.

Me reí con malicia y extendí mi mano hacia ella. Se acercó levitando hacia mí y la sostuve por el cuello.

—Dile adiós a tus noches de paz.

Sentí como mi hechizo empezó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento pero luego soltó un alarido de dolor. Sonreí nuevamente y cuando terminé de "hacerla mía" la dejé caer al lado de aquel hombre llamado "Jane"

Observé el cuerpo de la midgardiana y noté como mi hechizo se aferró a su piel.

— ¡Quieto allí! ¡Policía! —otro par de ilusos midgardianos pensaban hacerme "daño".

—Sus juegos son estúpidos —mascullé y con la mano hice que el aire se retirara de sus cuerpos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo casi sin vida cerca de mi esclava. Atraje al que aún no había muerto y le permití respirar tan solo un poco, arrodillándolo ante mí.

—Déjeme llamar a una ambulancia.

— ¿Eso la mantendrá con vida? —pregunté señalando con el cetro a mi esclava.

—Supongo que sí, señor. ¡Por favor! ¡Tal vez aún pueda salvarse!

— ¡Bien, pero deja de lloriquear! ¡Me enerva! —gruñí torciendo el gesto.

Esperé a que hablase por un extraño objeto y cuando terminó, suspiré, alcé las cejas y el midgardiano sonrió.

—Listo. Ya viene en camino la ambulancia para salvar a la agente.

—Gracias por el favor —sonreí y con mi cetro lo desintegré de una buena vez.

* * *

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! =3 ¡Gracias por leer! La imagen no quedó perfecta, pero al menos quedó aceptable =P


End file.
